


After the Legends

by howthemightylive



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Everyone but Lance and Allura are gone, F/F, F/M, Langst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), New paladins, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howthemightylive/pseuds/howthemightylive
Summary: Allura and Lance McClain watched as their friends, their family, fell into death’s grip. They watched as the universe slowly forgot the Legendary Defenders as people, and twisted them into symbols of hope, and peace. Now, they must watch as the Universe clings to the hope of the Paladins of Voltron forming once more. They must watch and protect and aid the new Paladins of Voltron- after the legends.





	After the Legends

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of a nine-hour work day and staying up until one o'clock; plus wishing more gay love in space. Anyways: everyone but Lance and Allura have been killed, so expect a new generation of basically everyone. Slav is off and gone, too. Now, off to the angst!

Lance McClain had never been more defeated. 

 

He and Allura stood in silence in the lounge; how could they speak? How could thoughts of hardship and death be converted into words spoken outloud? 

 

For the first time Lance could ever remember, Allura nursed a goblet of the Altean equal to beer. Her eyes were dead and unfocused, and Lance could bet she was remembering before Lotor. When their biggest worry was Shiro taking off in the middle of an early mid-life crisis. When they met once more after Shiro realized how stupid he was to leave them, and she smacked him so passionately it left a bruise. When the most pain in her life (at least, with the Paladins) was when she and Shiro realized they, due to their different ancestory, could never have children. 

 

At least he and Keith never had to experience that pain. 

 

He sucked in a breath, and let tears gather. After three years, he still cried. Twenty-five wasn’t all that old, after all. No one could blame him. He lost his husband, best-friends, idol-turned-best-friend and father-figure in the span of four years. 

 

First went Coran, the Courageous Man. He realized an alien King, who had seemed accepting of their visit, had betrayed them to the Galra. Coran informed the Paladins and Allura of the King’s betrayal, but then had his throat slit as easily as Lance could clip a nail. 

 

Then was Pidge. Little, sweet and broken Pidge. He could still see her body flung through the air, her screams and tears. He still wept when he imagined the pain she would of felt when she connected to the ground, bones broken and organs bleeding and dead by the time the battle ended. 

 

Hunk with all of his armor and heart, defended Shiro. He had sacrificed himself for their leader, and got killed in the process. Lance would forevermore remember the courage of a boy from the streets of Chicago, with skin tough and heart large. How kindness outlived fear. How his large heart was shot through by Galra guns. 

 

Keith with his stupid instincts. Lance cursed himself whenever he remembered how his husband protected Lance to his last breath. How he cradled the Japanese man’s body, sobbing and finally broken. How he yelled and screamed and sobbed and hurt. How not even Allura and Shiro could withdraw the carefree boy from Cuba. 

 

Their leader fell in the grand way all heroes did: with a fight. 

 

“We need new Paladins,” Allura broke the silence and Lance’s dark thoughts. Their blue eyes met, “We need to release the Lions. All but the Black Lion.”

 

He knew what this meant. 

 

He would lead. 

 

He would lead a team of innocent beings into a battle for the universe. 

 

And damnit, Lance McClain would succeed in making sure they lived long enough to experience love and life. 

 

And it better kill him. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is local-space-pansexual
> 
> \- yes, there was already a second chapter, but I felt really unsatisfied with it, so it got deleted. I was unsatisfied with the plot and characters in general, so I'm rewriting it.


End file.
